Tan Tattoo
by HikariChi13
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke go to the beach for the Fourth of July with their group of friends. The sun is blazing and a certain blond refuses to wear sunblock. After much arguing, Sasuke decides to teach his dobe a lesson he'll never forget. Literally. Warning: Yaoi lemon and slight cursing and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!**

**Sorry if I posted it too late, but here it is. I got the idea while I was working. At chuck e. cheese, they have this song about sunscreen. Yep, sunscreen. It's terribly annoying, but hey, it made me write this. The tan tattoo thing just randomly popped into my head. Anyways, I'm currently working on a NejixGaara fic called The Embarrassing Itch. It's...idk...lol**

**Warning: Yaoi, which means boys loving other boys. Extreme Sexual Content and Cursing.**

**Edit: Beta-MoreThanABitCrazy29**

* * *

"Dobe put on the sunscreen."

"No! I hate how it feels when I put it on. It's sticky and it smells funny."

Sasuke sighed, annoyed at the blonde's refusal to put on the ointment. He pinched the ridge of his nose as he tried to convince the stubborn blond into wearing the sunscreen. It was the Fourth of July in Konoha and the pair of lovers were invited to a small gathering at the beach before the group migrated to Sakura's house (where many will undoubtedly get drunk and play with hazardous explosives). Sasuke would have no problem in denying his friendship with the group of drunken idiots tonight if there were to be a catastrophe that resulted from the combination of alcohol and fireworks.

Naruto continued to reason with his dark-haired lover, whining about the odor and substance of sunblock. He waved his short limbs animatedly, his cerulean eyes wide as he pouted. They had only five minutes left before Sakura picked them up and like hell was he going to let his dobe out of the house without being covered in the white cream. Momentarily, Sasuke snorted at the thought, his mind instantaneously associating the lotion with his own personal cream. Sasuke sighed once more, trying to sway the blond yet again before he gave up entirely.

"Naruto, this is for your own good," He started only to be rebuffed by his lover.

"Do you have any idea how many times I've heard that?" Naruto rolled his eyes exasperatedly, imitating his adoptive father, Iruka, "Naruto, eat all your vegetables, it will make you grow taller. Naruto, never tell lies, honesty is the best policy. Naruto, do all your homework, it will get you a career."

"I don't see your point," Sasuke stated blandly, quirking a thin dark brow as he folded his pale arms across his pallid chest.

"My point is that just because they say it's for your own good, it does not necessarily mean it's actually for your own good. Evidence number one, I ate all my vegetables like the good boy that I am, believing I would actually get taller and look," Naruto pointed out, spreading his arms wide," I did not get taller. I'm still the 5 foot 5 guy I was when I was sixteen. Evidence number two, honesty is not the best policy. Remember when I honestly told Ino she looked like a whore in that tiny, sorry excuse of a Halloween costume? I still have that mark where she hit me—"

"Are you done?" Sasuke asked, annoyed at his lover's stupid reasoning. Naruto flushed, clenching his hands into fists as he small build trembled. His glare turned icy.

"I. Am. Not. Putting. The. Fucking. Sunblock. On."

"Fine, suit yourself."

Naruto opened his mouth, about to retaliate, when he realized Sasuke had given up. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the aloof raven-haired man. Sasuke never gave up. It was either his way or the high way. Although Naruto felt accomplished in winning the argument, he couldn't help shake off the feeling of dread and forshadowing and before he could contemplate those thoughts, a honk resounded loudly, signaling Sakura's arrival.

"C'mon, usurutonkachi," Sasuke smirked, grabbing the spluttering blonde's hand in his own, "don't hurt yourself."

xSasuXNarux

"Sasuke, look what I found!"

The darker haired male glanced upwards, the dark sunglasses tilting down on his nose as he watched his dobe hold up a shell; it was reddish-brown with a striped pattern spiralling the length of its smooth hollows, creating shadows on the deep ridges. Naruto attempted to put the opening of the shell to his mouth before he screamed because of a startled crab that was crawling out of the hovel in an escape attempt. Naruto flung the shell away from him and cringed for a moment.

Sasuke chuckled softly, making Naruto pout adorably. The blond fell on his knees, his orange trunks clinging to his well-shaped thighs and poorly concealing his bubbly ass. His hair fell in wet spikes, the colour darker than its usual bright yellow. He crawled to Sasuke's side, who was lounging contentedly on a navy towel under a red umbrella, blocking the sun effectively. After all, Uchihas don't tan.

"Hey," Naruto whispered softly, reaching for Sasuke's face, "you haven't swum at all."

"Hn, I don't like being in the sun for a long period of time," Sasuke muttered, catching Naruto's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. The sand stuck to his lover's palms as it rubbed against his smooth skin. Naruto's gaze softened, his eyes becoming molten cobalt. They slid half way in tenderness. He scooted closer to his raven-haired love, brushing their joined hands against his cheek.

"You're doing it again."

"Mm, doing what babe?"

Sasuke scowled at the pet name, but answered nonetheless.

"I thought I told you not to call me that. I can barely handle 'Sasu-chan'," He grimaced, scrunching his nose in distaste.

"You know, you should feel happy when I call you those things."

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked, humouring the blond.

"Because it's my way of expressing my love," Naruto grinned, pecking his cheek quickly before he grabbed a bright orange towel. He laid it beside Sasuke, but not under the umbrella. He smoothed it as best as possible on the lumpy sand. Naruto grabbed his pair of sunglasses, the lens dark enough to conceal the beautiful irises Sasuke loved. The ridge was red and plastic.

"Dobe, are you seriously going to sun bathe without any protection?"

"You worry too much, teme," Naruto grumbled in response," I'm just tanning."

It was not too long after that the blond began snoring softly. Sasuke stared at him and after much contemplation; he decided to teach his dobe a lesson. But the question was how? A shadow caught the corner of his eye and recognized the pink-haired girl.

"Is Naruto really sleeping?"

"Hn, yeah. The idiot wore himself off," Sasuke snorted softly. As soon as the car screeched to a halt, Naruto didn't waste any time. He ran to the roaring waves and _jumped_. Of course, shortly after the idiot was almost washed away.

"Hey, what is that?"

And by 'that', Sasuke was referring to the white sticker in the shape of a heart stuck on the lower portion of her abdomen.

"Oh this? I read on the internet that you could create a tattoo from tanning."

"Hm."

An idea was forming, and although it was only temporary, Sasuke very much enjoyed the thought.

"Sakura, do you have any more of that stuff?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, I'm going to need your help."

xSasuXNarux

"Mm…What time is it? Where am I?"

Naruto's dazed voice roused Sasuke from his own slumber. He lazily rubbed the sleep from his hazy eyes as he tried to make out his surroundings. Naruto recognized the pink curtains hanging on the windows and the red comforter he was currently lying on. He was still in his swimming trunks with a navy towel wrapped over his waist. A pale, muscular arm draped across his stomach, pulling him closer to his lover.

Sasuke grumbled something incoherently, scrunching his nose charmingly. His onyx eyes fluttered open. They lay sideways on the bed, their legs tangled with each other. Naruto tangled his fingers in wild inky locks. Pressing his forehead against his lover's, he chuckled. Their noses brushed and cool breaths intermingled.

"Hey, wake up sleepy head."

Sasuke moaned, frowning as he shook his head.

"No, if we do, the idiots outside this door will try to get us drunk and I for one am not participating in the makings of a drunken catastrophe."

Naruto laughed, sitting up only to fall backwards.

"Ow, what the hell?"

His skin flared uncomfortably, becoming unbearably hot. He touched his arm, wincing when he recognized the sunburn across his body. Sasuke snickered, staring at his dobe, a smirk plastered on his delicate features.

"I told you—"

"If you say I told you so, I swear, I won't be held accountable to your actions when I withhold sex for a month."

That immediately shut the Uchiha up. After all, he loved showing his usurutonkachi his way of expressing his love.

"Like you can even stand a month without making love."

As soon as those words left pale thin lips, Sasuke Uchiha regretted it. Naruto quirked a blond brow.

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, that's not what I meant—"

"Well, Naruto Uzumaki never backs down from a challenge!" He professed loudly, pumping a dark arm in the air.

"Dobe that is not what I meant! Listen to me!"

"Oh no, you can't back out now, teme. We'll see who caves in and I can assure you it won't be me—"

Naruto never finished that sentence. His lips were too busy dancing with another pair. Naruto's arms wound themselves around his neck, wincing slightly at the shot of pain. Sasuke rolled them over, his body covering the blonde's slim frame. Pale, slender fingers submerged in Naruto's dry, bright locks of hair. The blond mewled as his entire body was forcefully pressed against a pallid chest.

"Mm, my trunks are chafing. Mind taking them off, love?"

Sasuke groaned, the growing bulge in his own navy trunks chafing as well. Naruto smirked, delighting in his lover's immediate response. He spread his legs lewdly, wrapping them around his thin waist. Their engorging erections rubbing deliciously against each other, causing the pair to hiss in unison.

"H-How can you be so horny already?"

"Well, you know about morning wood—"

"Dobe…"

Naruto laughed lightly, cupping the Uchiha's face in his hands. He leaned closer, their lips only inches apart. He teased the raven, coaxing him into completing the act. Sasuke humored the blond, obeying his wish as he captured rosy lips. Naruto sucked the pink muscle, exploring his mouth. Naruto bucked his hips, moaning into Sasuke's open mouth. Sasuke groaned, grabbing the rocking hips. They were going too fast and if it continued like this Sasuke was sure he was going to burst.

"Nn, dobe, slow down…"

"No. C'mon, let's skip the foreplay and get on with it," he whispered huskily, shimming out of his trunks until he lay naked. Naruto tugged at Sasuke's trunks, wanting them off.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning out once more. His onyx eyes were glazed with lust. Sasuke's hair created a curtain around their faces. He spread Naruto's legs wide open, shifting into a kneeling position. The Uchiha pushed his body against the blond, bringing the head of his cock to the entrance of his body.

He gently forced the thick head into Naruto's tight ass, pausing when the blond whimpered and shifted slightly in the immediate pain that was to be expected. Leaning forward, Sasuke kissed him deeply as he waited for his lover to relax and hoping that the kissing would distract him.

Naruto's hole began to relax slightly and without breaking the kiss, Sasuke pushed further even more, pausing once halfway inside him. They broke their lip locking, Sasuke sighed heavily as he felt the tight walls of the blonde's ass against his swollen cock. Sasuke gave another powerful thrust, making Naruto gasp. The pleasure they felt from the friction their bodies made was intense.

Sasuke leaned forward, his lips latching onto a swollen nipple. Naruto moaned, Sasuke's sinful tongue kneading the engorged nipple as he surged deeper into his lover. Their hips were tightly pressed together. Naruto threw his head back, pressing their bodies tightly together. His mouth hung open; the Uchiha's enlarged need, thick and long, stretching him sorely wide. The blond moaned and gasped every time he thrust. He scratched the pale muscular back, the muscles moving with each powerful thrust.

Sasuke's hands, on both sides of his lover's head, supported his weight. Sasuke gasped, moving Naruto's body with each of his thrusts. The bed creaked loudly, echoing throughout the room. Naruto's cheeks felt flushed.

"S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke growled in his ear as he grasped his hips and pushed himself further inside the blond as possible. The sound of skin smacking together echoed in Naruto's reddening ears. He was rough in his movements. The way he plunged within the blond had his head in a lewd daze.

"You feel so good Naruto," Sasuke moaned, groping the vivacious gluttons. Naruto grabbed his face in both of his hands and kissed him. He took this as a chance to gently nip his lower lip. He stopped kissing his lips, and made his way down, nipping at Sasuke's jaw, chin, and neck, showering him with heat. Sasuke moaned slightly and he stops, smirking tenderly up at him.

"Naruto…"

"Ahh! Mmm.. I'm so close.."

Sasuke slammed heavily into him, forcing the blond to take his entire length before he withdrew and slammed himself back in even harder. He increased the pace with each thrust until both of them were groaning with the pleasure. Naruto attempted to meet Sasuke's rough motions with those of his own.

"Ohh…"

"H-Harder… F-Faster…"

"Ahh... Naruto…"

Again and again he ravished his lover's insides until the slurping and sloshing sounds that indicated total surrender. Naruto moaned softly in pleasure as he gripped Sasuke's hips. The stiff shaft was now pummeling his ass as he gripped Naruto's waist for better leverage. Naruto felt his shaft twitch inside him as his body stiffened. With a groan he came with his engorged cock throbbing inside his rectum. Sasuke moaned, cumming into his beloved's ass as he withdrew. Sasuke slumped forward, breathing heavily, the masculine scent of pre-ejaculation lingered in the room.

"That has to be the best sex we've ever had," Naruto breathed, sitting up. Sasuke snorted, too tired to move.

"Where are you going dobe?"

"Bathroom. We have to clean up before Sakura finds out we did it in her room."

Naruto turned on the light of the adjoined bathroom, wincing at the ache he felt all over his body. As he analyzed the bruises on his neck and chest, he noticed a patch of white skin on his hip. It was in a familiar shape. He twisted his body and gawked at the Uchiha fan that adorned his skin. It was the only part of his body that was lighter.

"Sasuke! What did you do?"

"Hn that should teach you a lesson, usurutonkachi."

Naruto glared furiously at his lover lying contently on the bed, a satisfied smirk plastered on his features. He clenched his fists. He crossed his arms across his chest as he smirked.

"Well I hope you enjoyed our rendezvous because it will be the last for a month!"

Effectively wiping off the smirk off his lover's face, which should teach him a lesson for giving him an Uchiha fan tan tattoo.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! It's my guilty pleasure #winks#**

**Sorry if it seemed rushed, but I planned to make it into a drabble and then I kept writing... **

**Anyway, tell me what you think nonetheless and I hope to have that oneshot out soon.**

**Added Note: Thanks to Aiko Tachibana and jusa lilcrazE for reviewing and to all of those who favorited, alerted, etc. (me and many of my other stories) It made me squee in delight! I love you guys. And speaking of alerting, I saw that many of you story alerted this story and Pocky for Cosplay... should I take that as you guys wanting a sequel? Cuz its a oneshot so...**

'


	2. POLL ALERT

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! **

**I made a poll in which you guys will vote which pairing will win. It's on my profile and will stay there for about a week.**

**I will then post the winner on my profile and reveal the summary of the story I will be doing. **

**I know I have to finish my other stories, but honestly speaking I haven't been motivated to continue them. Each time I try, I seem unsatisfied. If you guys have any thoughts or ideas, don't hesitate to tell me.**

**I decided that My Winter Break and The Hunted will be officially discontinued until further notice. **

**Again, the poll is up and running for a week.**


End file.
